goanimate_v15fandomcom-20200214-history
Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie See Mulan
This is an ungrounded video by Elephant012. Cast *Young Guy as Martin and Evil Custard (Dark Purple Ranger) *Jennifer as Custard (Purple Ranger) *Julie as Bubbles8218 and the Ticket Manager *Ivy as Carol *Salli as Rosie and Kim Newgass *David as Roland *Joey as the Snack Manager *Brian as Philip, Scott Newgass and the PSA Transcript Note: Please don't edit this. Only Luna does. see the outside of the AMC theaters Martin: Hey, Roland, Philip and Rosie. Are you looking forward to seeing Mulan? Roland: Yes we are, Martin. Philip: Yes we are, Martin. Rosie: Yes we are, Martin. Martin: Okay then. Let's go. Roland, Philip and Rosie go inside the AMC Theaters to the ticket counter of the AMC Theaters Kim Newgass: Samantha Newgass! How dare you see Land Before Time?! You know that film is annoying, and you're banned from watching some shows you like! Bubbles8218: But Dad and Mom. I'm sorry. Scott Newgass: Sorry will not work, Samantha. You're grounded for eternity. When we get home, when I turn on the television, we will change it from Pj Katie's Farm on YTV to Batman Classic on TV Land. And also, no shows you like for you. and her parents walk away from the AMC Theaters Roland, Philip and Rosie go into the Ticket Counter Ticket Manager: Welcome to the AMC Theaters. What movie would you like to see? Martin: Roland, Philip, Rosie and I want to see Mulan. Ticket Manager: Okay. Mulan it is. Go to the food stand to get your food and drinks. Roland, Philip and Rosie walk away from the ticket counter to the food stand Roland, Philip and Rosie walk up to the food stand Snack Manager: Welcome. How can I help you? Martin: Roland, Philip, Rosie and I want to have four boxes of popcorn, a large Root Beer, a large Cream Soda, a large Sierra Mist and a large Orange Soda please. Snack Manager: Okay. Here you go. food and drinks appear Martin: Thank you. Roland, Philip and Rosie carry the food and drinks to the theater to the theater; Martin, Roland, Philip and Rosie walk to their theater seats with their food and drinks Roland, Philip and Rosie sit down in their theater seats Martin: Come on, Roland, Philip and Rosie. Let's watch Mulan. Roland: Okay, Martin. Philip: Okay, Martin. Rosie: Okay, Martin. previews come on Custard walks up to Martin, Roland, Philip and Rosie Evil Custard: Guys, I want to see Sausage Party. Martin: No, Evil Custard! Evil Custard: Why not? Roland: Because that film is rated R. Evil Custard: But guys, I don't like Mulan. It's because of Shang's death. Philip: Evil Custard, you need to shut up. You can either watch Mulan or you can get beaten up by Azura. Rosie: I agree with Philip. Evil Custard: (Baragon roar) THAT'S IT!! MARTIN, ROLAND, PHILIP AND ROSIE, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FORCING ME TO WATCH MULAN!! I WANT TO SEE SAUSAGE PARTY!! NOW GET LOST OR ELSE I'LL TRANSFORM INTO MY DARK PURPLE RANGER FORM!! (normal voice) Dark Purple Power! Custard transforms into his dark purple ranger form with his Dark Power Bracelet and kicks Martin, Roland, Philip and Rosie in their chests Martin: (Worms sound clip) OUCH!! (Shouty's voice) EVIL CUSTARD, HOW DARE YOU?!! Roland: This isn't looking kind. Philip: You just kicked us! Rosie: Why did you kick us? in his purple ranger form crash lands to the ground by zipping away to Evil Custard Evil Custard: Uh oh! It's my good clone! Custard: Evil me, how dare you kick Martin, Roland, Philip and Rosie in their chests?! That was terrible of you! It's because you wanted to see Sausage Party. So this means you're grounded for a gazillion years. When we get home, when I turn on the television, I will change it from Sausage Party on HBO to Spy Kids 3d Game Over on TCM. and his evil clone walk away the previews Martin: Now we can watch Mulan. starts Roland: Hooray! I can't wait for Mulan! Philip: Me too! Rosie: And me three! Martin: What are we waiting for? Let's watch Mulan! Roland, Philip and Rosie eat their popcorn and drink their sodas while they watch Mulan the film Martin: That was a great film. Roland: It sure was. Philip: Let's tell Carol about it. Rosie: Okay. Roland, Philip and Rosie walk away from the theater to the living room Martin: Hey Carol. Roland, Philip, Rosie and I saw Mulan. Carol: That's good. Roland: Our favorite part is that A Girl Worth Fighting For was on. Philip: It's a good thing we did not cry when Shang's death came on. Rosie: I agree with Philip. Carol: Martin, Roland, Philip and Rosie, thank you for laughing about Shang's death. You four are now ungrounded. For your reward, you can watch some shows and films made by Konami, Bemani and Dimension Films. Martin: Thank you, Carol. You are the best. Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days